


New York

by Mrs_Blaine_Anderson



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Blaine_Anderson/pseuds/Mrs_Blaine_Anderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ill be finishing this when i get time i know its short but i will edit it.</p>
    </blockquote>





	New York

**Author's Note:**

> Ill be finishing this when i get time i know its short but i will edit it.

Kurt stood in the middle of central park, he had no idea where his life was going or what he was doing in New York but he was determined to find it out. Blaine had joined him but he had to leave before school started ... that was the hardest part ... leaving his brother Finn, his father Burt, his step mother Carole but most of all his amazing wonderful boyfriend Blaine. Just thinking that his family was miles away from him brought tears to his eyes, Blaine had walked up beside him but Kurt hadn't noticed until Blaine took his hand.  
"It will be okay Kurt, i'm only a phone call away and we will Skype everyday." Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt has calmed down a little at Blaine's touch, he had no idea how one guy could have such an impact on him. Kurt sighed.  
"It's not that ... well it is ... but what if I've left everyone behind just to be stuck here doing something i could be doing in Ohio, and i will miss everyone but most of all i will miss you." Kurt looked down at Blaine who was close to tears.  
"I'll miss you too but ill be joining you here soon and we can work out what we will be doing together. Deal?" Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek softly.

Kurt found his way to a little coffee shop while Blaine and his father Burt went to do something in his apartment. He sat at a table on his own drinking and in his own little world, before he knew it half an hour had gone past and his coffee was now cold so he decided to head back to the apartment to see what Blaine and Burt had done or ruined... possibly ruined as they had no idea in decorating sure Blaine dressed well and was very stylish if you put him in a blank room and give him some paint it wouldn't be up to Kurts standard and his father had no idea at all.   
Kurt walked into his apartment and nearly screamed as Blaine and Burt jumped out at him.  
"OH GOD YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME AN HEART ATTACK OR SOMETHING, JESUS!" Kurt breathed out slowly, calming a little with every breath.


End file.
